


I'll be with you in your heart

by lydiastxles



Series: Unfinished Business [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lydia tries to cook, Near Future, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life, Tries is the keyword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiastxles/pseuds/lydiastxles
Summary: Lydia is good at so many things.Unfortunately, for Stiles, cooking isn't one of them.





	I'll be with you in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here I am with another story on such short notice. Yay my unemployed ass!
> 
> This one is based on how much I suck at cooking. Seriously, I'm Lydia Martin in that aspect. I just need a Stiles to comfort me and make me feel better about it. 
> 
> Once again, a huge thanks to Farah (@slowburnotptrash) and Sabrina (@stilesssolo) for being the best in encouraging me and being the nicest people ever. I love you both.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)

“What the hell are you doing?”

That was the first thing that came out of Stiles’ mouth when he entered the small apartment he shared with a couple of his friends from George Washington University. Lydia looked up from the pan and faced her boyfriend with a sweet smile.

“I’m cooking,” she answered, turning her attention back to the stove. “How was your day?”

Stiles stopped for a second.

Normally, when Stiles arrived home and Lydia was six hours away, at MIT, the boy would come in, say hello to his roommates and go straight to his room to facetime his girlfriend, or take a long shower and grab something to eat because he had had a long stressful day and craved a slice of pizza.

When Lydia did come to visit him, he’d get home, kiss her hello and take a good shower before spending the rest of the day curled up in bed with her, trying to make up for the several weeks they had been apart since the last time one of them had visited.

It was his routine. It was perfect. Not much changed and Stiles was absolutely fine with that. Being with Lydia, on screen or in person, was all he wanted to do when he had the chance.

When he arrived at his apartment after an especially stressful day, his mind was set on ordering something in and eating it with his girlfriend while they lounged on the couch, binge-watching whatever Lydia was into.

Lydia Martin destroying his kitchen definitely wasn’t in his plans for that night. Or in life.

“You’re… cooking. Right.” He dropped his bag on the couch and walked towards her, kissing her cheek. “Lydia, I’ve known you since we were kids.”

“That’s true.”

“We were in the same classes growing up, I watched you from afar for the majority of my life, we fought supernatural creatures, your ex-boyfriends, my dead mother, a crazy lunatic who put a drill in your head, a horseman who sent me to another dimension… We saved each other’s lives numerous times.”

“I know. I was there.” She looked at him. “What’s your point?”

“Never in my life have I seen you anywhere near the kitchen for something other than pack meetings or eating.” Lydia raised an eyebrow, just waiting for his next words. “Which leads me to believe, and I say this with all the love in my heart, that you have absolutely no idea how to cook.”

Lydia turned around so she could be face to face with her boyfriend. Stiles tried to hold back a smile at the height difference. She liked to be barefoot when it was just the two of them, so her head was just a finger or two shorter than his shoulders. He loved seeing her like that, so small and fierce.

“That’s a dangerous thing to say to someone handling your dinner tonight. _And_ your sex life.” Stiles fought back an exasperated look and tried to smile softly at her. Lydia turned her back on him once more, focusing on whatever she was doing in the smallest pot, which appeared to have tomato sauce in it. “I’ll have you know I cook sometimes when I don’t feel like having takeout, or when my boyfriend isn’t around to question my abilities.”

“I’m not questioning your abilities! I’m just… Unaware of their existence, that’s all.” Stiles knew he was only making things worse, but he had to ask. “Has anyone ever tried something you cooked? Someone reliable, like Scott or Kira and Malia? Your mother doesn’t count.”

“Scott and Melissa, before I left to come to Boston. And they loved it.”

From the way his kitchen looked— he dared compare it to a war zone — and the unappealing appearance of whatever she was cooking, not to mention the well-known kindness of the McCall family, Stiles strongly suspected they weren’t completely honest with her. He chose not to express his words out loud, for the sake of his relationship and his well being.

“Okay then. Do you need any help with anything?”

“Not really.” She looked around just to make sure everything was under control. “I think everything will probably be done in a few minutes, so you can take a shower in the meantime.”

“Okay.” He kissed her cheek one more time and headed to the bathroom. As soon as he closed the door and turned on the shower, Stiles took his cellphone out of his pocket and speed-dialed Scott. It only took three rings for his best friend to answer.

“Hey, Sti-”

“Lydia is cooking me dinner,” Stiles said in a quiet breath.

“Oh. _Oh.”_ The phone went silent for a few seconds. “That’s… nice of her.”

“I’ve never seen her hold a pan in her life and she’s cooking me dinner.” His voice was so low he wondered if Scott would have been able to hear him if he didn’t have a supernatural hearing.  He was so glad Lydia’s banshee powers didn’t come with exceptional hearing like Scott’s did. “She told me she cooked something for you and Melissa. Be honest. How was it?”

“Well…” Scott cleared his throat, and that was all it took for Stiles to know the answer. “Lydia seemed to enjoy it. And, you know, it was kind of the longest dinner ever but she worked so hard on it, no one had the heart to tell her she undercooked the chicken. What she’s making for you?”

 _“I don’t know!_ My kitchen looks like a crime scene and almost every pan was covered.” He stopped for a second. “I did see something red. Maybe she murdered a chicken right in my kitchen and she’s about to feed me a half dead animal.”

“Make sure it’s _really_ dead before you eat it then.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile. “Good luck with the dinner, by the way. Send her my love.”

“I will. Bye,” he said before Scott hung up.

Stiles spent the rest of his shower — or at least the remainder of it after his conversation with Scott had gone longer than planned — trying to figure out a way of getting out of eating her meal. The best he could come up with was having an accident and unfortunately breaking his arms so they could rush to the hospital and skip the meal.

But he had been to a hospital far too much in his life already, so Stiles decided against it.

Lydia was waiting for him in his bed when he left the bathroom fully dressed. He didn’t get in at first, resting his shoulder against the doorframe to watch his girlfriend. With the whole kitchen situation, he didn’t get the opportunity to truly look at her and admire how beautiful she was that evening.

She was wearing one of his old lacrosse hoodies and short pajama bottom that the hoodie covered entirely, which made her look like she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Her pale legs were spread in his bed moving distractedly as she texted furiously on her phone. She seemed tired, and he could see a dry stain of tomato sauce on her cheek that filled his heart with warmth.

His girlfriend was absolutely perfect.

Lydia Martin didn’t know how to cook and he was almost sure she was very well aware of it, so knowing she took the time to try and do something that nice for him — _for him_ — made Stiles feel so much more grateful for having the most amazing girlfriend he could ever ask for.

She didn’t notice him until Stiles laid down next to her, holding her waist and pulling her closer to his body. Her eyes moved away from her phone and they softened as she rested her nose on his cheek.

“You need to shave.” Her voice was low, rubbing her nose against his face. His eyes moved to her and a smile appeared on his lips as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

“You look really pretty right now,” he murmured against her skin. “You know, with that dry sauce on your face and everything.”

“I know what turns you on,” she joked but wiped the stain off of her cheek with her sleeve. “Dinner is ready.”

The smile he sent her was completely genuine before he said, “Can’t wait.”

 

Stiles thought he should win an award for his performance during dinner. Lydia’s food wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever eaten, but it was nowhere near the best either.

She seemed to enjoy her pasta and meatballs, like the sauce wasn’t too watery or the meat wasn’t a little bit undercooked, as she talked about the new project she was in and how it would be a new direction towards the resolution of the Riemann Hypothesis. Her talking made it easier for him to swallow because she was clearly over the moon about it and he couldn't be prouder (and less surprised) she was hand-picked to be a part of that project.

“The best part is that she'll choose the best paper and publish it along with her article in a very well-known Mathematics journal.” She bit her lower lip and the sparkle in her eyes was noticeable.

“So you're saying you're going to be published soon!” He smiled when she shrugged. “We all know you're the only choice, Lyds. Your professor would be insane if she didn't think so too.”

“Well, I'm not gonna say I'm definitely going to get it…”

“But?”

“But when I do they won't forget me anytime soon.” Lydia finished before taking a sip of her wine.

“That's my girl.” He held her hand across the table and stroked her palm with his thumb, looking at her lovingly. “Thank you for cooking me dinner. It was great.”

Lydia pulled her chair closer to him and dropped a kiss on his lips. “Thank you for eating. I know it took a lot for you for not to say anything.” Stiles blinked a few times, surprised at her words. How did she know? “You're a better liar than Scott and Melissa, but I know you well enough to know when you're not telling me the truth.”

“Sorry. It wasn't horrible,” he pointed out, “But it makes me concerned about your eating habits back in Boston. I did love that you did this for me, though. Maybe next time we can cook together and I’ll teach you some things.”

“Or you can cook for me,” she said, raising her eyebrows. “You know, forever.”

He kissed her one more time, just pulling a few inches away to look in her eyes. “Even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys thought?
> 
> I'm @lydiastxes on tumblr and I'm more than happy to talk to you :)


End file.
